This invention relates to a toy fishing-play unit and more particularly to a toy fishing-play unit in which a fish model may be manually landed with a toy fishing tackle.
Hitherto, there have been proposed and enjoyed various kinds of toys for fishing-play with a fish model and a toy fishing tackle. In the conventional toy, however, the fish models have been immovably placed on a stationary or movable plate and unable to move their bodies, especially their mouths just like a living fish in leaping and snapping at the bait.
In order to increase an amusing effect of the toy according to the invention, a fish model moves up and down to open and close the mouth on account of the turning movement of the disk on which the fish model is placed removably. While the mouth of the fish model is opened a hook or a bait of the fishing tackle may be manually inserted thereinto and then the mouth is closed to bite the bait for subsequent landing operation.
It is, therefore, a general object of the invention to provide a toy fishing-play unit with which a fishing of like the living fish may be enjoyed.
According to the invention, there is provided a toy fishing-play unit comprising a base plate which is provided on its bottom surface with a plurality of discontinuous upstanding ridges which are arranged circumferentially and irregularly, a turning disk turnably mounted on the base plate and provided therein with a plurality of cells each having a slit for passing the ridge therethrough, a plurality of fish models adapted to be removably received in the cells and consisting of a body, a mouth swingably pivoted to the body and a base for supporting the body, a driving unit for turning the turning disk, and a toy fishing tackle including a rod with a string and a bait suspended at a free end of the string for insertion into the opened mouth of the fish model.
According to the toy fishing-play unit of the invention, an engaging means in the form of teeth may be provided in the mouth of the fish model for ensuring the landing operation.
Further, the bait member of the fishing tackle may be of a spherical shape which is convenient for receipt by the opened mouth so that more amusing fishing-play may be enjoyed by a player.
Furthermore, the fish model may be carried on a base member for stabilization not only in a received position in the cell but also in a set position on another place.